


【授权翻译】Secrets

by ShiTangShaoNv



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jason中心, Jason在哈佛大学的英语系上学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTangShaoNv/pseuds/ShiTangShaoNv
Summary: Jason Goes to university and tries to get an English Major, what a big secret.Maybe not, but that is just the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇翻译作品来自MirandaJ的《Secrets》，感谢原作者的信任并授权与我翻译:D

“嘿，马特，你好吗?”他走进来，轻轻一踢就关上了门，把他的夹克扔在地板上，就在半张凌乱的床旁。

"怎么了， JP，还是我该叫你游客?“马特回答说，在另一张床上舒服的躺着，懒得翻身。“伙计，你是怎么保持你的成绩的?你几乎没出现过。"这一次，马特坐起身来，向前面的那个黑发家伙投去一个戏弄的眼神。 “我当然会出现，我就在这儿。”他张开双手指着自己。“我有自己的方法。”他说，笑得像个恶作剧精灵。

“我当然会出现，我就在这儿。”他张开双手，然后指着自己。“我有自己的方法。”他笑了笑，像小鱼一样。

“当然”那个金发男人躺在床上。“你要留下来吗？”

“是啊，得去参加创意写作课。”当他坐在小木桌上寻找笔记本时，他的语气很随意。

“什么？你怎么进来的？有几百份申请。”马特看起来并不惊讶。“恭喜你的屁股*”，他哼了一声，把棒球扔到杰森的头上，他们都笑了起来，杰森走出房间。

走廊很大，但当杰森去上课的时候，他还是很舒服，沿途他和一些朋友打招呼，老师们要么赞扬他，要么责骂他，那一天的课没什么新意，但哈佛提供的环境确实与杰森所经历过的不同，是的，他本可以通过新生课程，他可能在第二年级，但他仍然是。学校提供给他的东西让他大吃一惊。

“托德-韦恩先生？”到下课时，创造性写作老师给他打了电话。“我想和你谈谈。”

“当然，西蒙先生，我能为您效劳吗？”杰森礼貌地回答。

“我和其他教授都知道你，对你这个聪明的年轻人有强烈的看法。”西蒙先生说，他的白发像一个古希腊人一样披在肩上。“我们都认为你应该被提名为哈佛大学学术奖的荣誉学生，尽管你的缺席是一个很大的问题-我们认为提名是开始纠正托德-韦恩先生的好办法。”他看了杰森一眼。

“哦，谢谢西蒙教授，但我真的认为有很多学生想要获奖，也许你应该考虑其他人。”杰森害羞地把手放在口袋里。

“我认为你没有选择，托德-韦恩先生，要么你参加，要么你被开除出创意写作课。”西蒙先生不屈不挠地扬起眉毛，杰森无法反抗，他只是低下头说：“好的。”

“我会去的，教授。”杰森也有点生气。

“我就是这么想的。”西蒙恶狠狠地笑了一笑，那个年轻人离开了教室。

————————

那天晚上的晚会就像布鲁斯过去几个月里参加过的许多其他晚会一样，哥谭市的上流社会的女孩们都围着他，拍着一些最伟大的商人的肩膀，每个人的珠宝上都挂着眩目的灯，喝着香槟酒，接着又喝了几杯香槟酒，接着又跟平常无聊的迪克和蒂姆抱怨着一分为二，而达米安则被逼得面带微笑。这是个好消息，让他的儿子们陪他去参加晚会是一项艰巨的任务，但阿尔弗雷德没有给他们任何选择，指出参议员和一些重要学校的校长都在场，他们一定不会错过他们举办的活动，蒂姆和达米安当时僵硬了，当阿尔弗雷德向他发出温和的英式眩光时，迪克胆怯地站了起来。

“韦恩先生，见到你真高兴！”布鲁斯转过身来，见了参议员本人的一大笑，旁边的人礼貌地点了点头。

“晚上好，汤普森先生，格林伍德先生，希望你们过得愉快。”布鲁斯点了点头，笑了笑，向他们两个人致意，在离他的地方几码远的地方看到三个年轻人的一瞥，让他们在告示牌上叹息，让他们加入他的行列。

“是的，谢谢您给予我们这么美好的夜晚，韦恩先生。”格林伍德先生最终说。

“我对此很高兴，请叫我布鲁斯。”当他的儿子们站在他旁边时，他提出了建议，脸上带着礼貌的表情。“我想让你见见我的儿子理查德、蒂莫西和达米安。”他给他们每人签了名：“孩子们，这是汤普森参议员和哈佛大学校长格林伍德先生。”布鲁斯一定要尖刻地看着提姆。

“很高兴见到你。”迪克走到了前面，和两个人握了握手，后面跟着蒂姆，他显然是想保持一张空白的脸，却没有见到布鲁斯的眼睛。

“晚上好，汤普森先生和格林伍德先生。”达米安简单地说，只是在布鲁斯旁边点点头，布鲁斯把一只手放在了他的肩膀上。

“我也很高兴见到你。”参议员和格林伍德回答道，并对他们笑了笑。

“你有这么聪明的年轻人，布鲁斯。”校长称赞他。

布鲁斯真诚地感谢他们开始谈论教育问题，以及常春藤盟校和哥谭商学院与政府之间可能达成的财政协议，当然，政府是由世界上一些最大的公司提供资金的，特别是韦恩企业。他们说了些无聊的谈话，开了个玩笑来缓解情绪，布鲁斯已经倾向于接受这些交易，一旦他看了报纸和每个人的背景，但是一想到让蒂姆去上一所很棒的学校，也许有一天达米安也会去，这才是真正诱人的事情，不是他的孩子们一个人进不来，而是如果他能把它当作一个人来利用的话。一个影响他们的方法，即使它必须伪装成保持他们的家庭正面，这会容易得多。

“韦恩先生，我是说布鲁斯，我期待着在哈佛的学术奖上见到你。”格林伍德先生结束了他们的谈话。

“一切都安排好了，格林伍德先生，到时候见。”布鲁西在他和他的孩子们消失之前，给了他最灿烂的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

夏天的最后一个月很快就过去了，他觉得日子过得更短了，因为他不停地和比扎罗、阿尔特弥斯和其他不法分子打交道，偶尔会和罗伊和科莉会面，或者和蝙蝠和小鸟们一起工作，以防止每周从哥谭开始的世界末日，杰森不能这样说。他们关系很好，这更像是一个好情况，他们让他一个人呆着，他会遵守他们的一些规则。真正困难的是保持他在学校的时间安排，老师们对他的缺课并不那么宽容，即使他在科目上掌握得很好，英语系认为提名他参加这个奖项是一个很好的方式，不仅是承认他突出的能力，而且也是激励他更多地参与学术活动的一个好办法。英语系不知道的是，杰森试图保持低调，参加重要的活动，扮演这样的角色没有任何帮助。

随着时间的流逝，他对自己投入的展览越来越焦虑，他冒着风险使用比扎罗创造的量子门来帮助他及时到达课堂，并且越来越频繁地让老师们从他的案例中解脱出来，但这似乎只是让西蒙教授急切地认为，这个奖是一种激励，他不会再继续下去了。当他决定提名杰森时，杰森把脸埋在手上，对教授的威权主义发出呻吟。他需要想出一个主意来跳过这个愚蠢的事件，如果人们发现我的韦恩名字是来自哥谭的韦恩？这种恐惧悄悄潜入杰森的脑海，让他的朋友们发现他去上学，却让布鲁斯知道了这一点，这已经够糟糕的了。全世界都知道吗？如果布鲁斯知道杰森在用他的名字，他会怎么做？不是说他伪造文件是为了证明他活着？为什么我他妈的觉得这整个大学的事情是个好主意，街头老鼠不上大学。我应该更清楚的，现在都要下地狱了。他在自己的担忧中迷失了方向，当他注意到拳头朝他的方向袭来时，他对着他来的那个人打了一拳，停了一毫秒，然后打断了他朋友泰勒的鼻子。

泰勒退缩了。“你怎么了，JP？”那个亚洲人小心翼翼地问。

“我告诉你，我和这个怪人住了整整一年了，有时他会离开。”马特在杰森还没来得及说出什么话之前随意回答了。

“我们拉些铁*，嗯？”杰森开玩笑地对泰勒笑了笑：“我刚看到一只小手向我扑来，再也找不到你们了。”然后泰勒和马特笑了起来，心情变轻松了。

“谁说的？我的二头肌比你的都大。“泰勒戏弄了另外两个人，把他的胳膊折起来，收缩了他的肌肉，而他们却笑了。

“恶心。”两名女孩声称正在接近他们三人。

“你们真的没有比这更好的事了吗？”那个黑皮肤的长着长发的女孩不耐烦地问。

“来吧，汉娜，让我们吃我们的午餐，他们只是男性。”另一个女孩微笑着坐在草地上。

“你喜欢这里的雄性动物，对吗，萨莎？”马特戏弄着那个眼睛和绿色头发的女孩，他跟着她坐在树下。

“我完全喜欢女孩子，谢谢。”她说，把食物纸袋递给他们。

当杰森不是红头罩的时候，他从来不觉得和任何人在一起很舒服，但去年他向他展示了共同的兴趣和善良的人能让你在没有英雄世界的悲剧和疯狂的情况下建立友谊。就在他旁边的这些家伙坐在草地上，冷冰冰的，微笑着，似乎喜欢他是谁，他明白，他希望保持原样，但他知道那永远不可能完全是他的。午餐期间，大家都在开玩笑、大笑、讨论他们的课程，以及卡利·乌奇斯(Kali Uchis)的新专辑之类的随意出现的事情，甚至在夏季，波士顿的天气也会变得多么糟糕。他们最终还是谈到了第二年被选为哈佛商学院代表的论文、文章和学生。

“嗯哼.。呃，伙计们……“杰森结结巴巴地说：“关于这件事，我有话要跟你说。”他停顿了一下，并注意到他的朋友们现在是如何全神贯注地关注他的。“我是…你知道…他的话说得太快了，他不知道他们是否理解。

“是西蒙干的，不是吗？”汉娜咯咯地笑着向他鞠躬。

“他认为这会让我更多地参与哈佛大学对卓越的承诺。”杰森模仿了他们教授的声音，大家都笑了起来。

“我不想说我已经告诉过你了。”马特笑着说。

“好在我们都会陪在你们身边，对吗？”萨沙玩弄着她那绿色的头发。“当然还有免费的食物。”又发生了一场笑声。

“嘿，至少我们能见到你的家人，我相信你的家人会很高兴看到你坐在学术奖的前排。”泰勒的声音很轻，但是杰森冻僵了，立刻严肃起来。

他们一直在开玩笑，杰森试图不表现出他的焦虑，或者至少是他如此紧张的真正原因，他在这件事发生前还有整整一周的时间，他会想办法摆脱这一切的，他不得不这样做，但现在他需要把他的想法放在别的事情上。

那天晚上，杰森回到哥谭，我很喜欢这扇量子之门！他对自己笑了笑，其他的歹徒都在外面，所以他打算把一些暴徒干掉，打一些卑鄙的家伙，把他的压力和愤怒发泄出来，让他清楚地想清楚。那是在傍晚，他刚到他的安全屋，红头罩打开了他的电脑，并了解到了技术窃贼的戒指，这是今晚的罢工。他知道蝙蝠和小鸟们在上面，但他们没有注意到他们最小的鸟，所以达米安在没有警告的情况下追上了暴徒，他只是不能让罗宾受伤，跟着罗宾去了哥谭港的仓库，一批来自奎因工业公司的货物到达了第三个码头，他看到罗宾从一个灯塔里看着，达米安，你他妈的白痴，别再尝试了。为了送命，地面上一群9人聚集在北方，集装箱是很好的藏身之地，货物应该停在那里进行检查。在西方，一小群人-大约5人-守卫着卡车的开路。最后，在南方，似乎有15个人准备进攻。橙色的灯光，他们知道正门是警察会从哪里来的。

没过多久，货船就靠岸了，小偷们开始移动，朝远处看了一眼，红头罩就看不见罗宾了，男孩从集装箱上跳了下来，但是其中一个人看到了他，并派了一个人进攻，枪声从四面八方开始，很快货船上的警卫都倒下了，但是五个人在追捕罗宾，而他却不去。为了回到安全的灯塔，头罩翻过平台和成堆的旧容器，这时枪声变得越来越大，他看到子弹一落在站台上就飞了起来，然后跑去保护那只小鸟，那只小鸟吓了一跳，盯着眼前那顶红色头盔的眼睛。

一种令人难以忍受的疼痛蔓延到他的全身，罗宾的小手沾满了血，试图按压红头罩的胃里的伤口，他甚至戴着多米诺骨牌和白色镜片，也能感觉到男孩的恐惧和吃惊的表情。蝙蝠侠和夜翼、红罗宾一起出现在枪声中，头罩在气中咒骂，还抱着十岁的小鸟，用自己的身体盖住了这只十岁的鸟。剩下的是一片淡淡的橙色灯光，呼喊声和喘息的子弹飞来飞去，当一个巨大的影子拥抱着他和罗宾时，他昏迷不醒。

——————

杰森用一只手穿过出汗的头发，试着坐起来感到昏昏欲睡，感觉到腰部缠着绷带，他眨了几下眼睛，才意识到自己在洞穴的医务室，手指上夹着一个脉搏监测器，右肘上有静脉线，腿上有干净的裤子，他深深地吸了一口气。又一次又深又慢地吸了一口气，然后他看着一个显示器的暗屏幕，才意识到已经昏迷两天了。杰森从床上跳了起来，把电线从他的身上拉下来，不顾肚子里的疼痛，当警报响起时，他跑到储物柜去取回他的衣服和枪，杰森很快就把所有的东西都拿走了，我的枪呢！？那个混蛋没收了我的枪！杰森放下他的东西，紧张地寻找他的武器，但为时已晚，台阶冲下楼梯的洞穴，他抓住了在视线中的第一辆摩托车，并加速进入隧道。

“回来，你受伤了，我要照顾你！杰森！“布鲁斯的喊叫声在远处渐渐消失了。

杰森知道布鲁斯会追上来，他也知道对于一个只穿着运动裤和夹克身上有子弹伤的家伙来说，去波士顿还有很长的路要走，但是他别无选择，住在哥谭是毫无疑问的，在他被抓住之前，没有时间进入安全屋，谢天谢地，油箱已经满了。他得到的摩托是最新的摩托车之一。当他走出隧道，进入城市时，他抄近路走到西北大桥，不怕红灯停下来，很快就上了公路，最后停下来关掉了摩托车的跟踪器。他花了十五分钟才找到这个装置并把它弄坏，然后才能继续他的旅行。夜晚仍然很黑，寒风使他发抖，但是它没有减速或停止做任何事情。再过几个小时，当波士顿在地平线上出现时，第一缕阳光照到了彼此紧挨着的红砖建筑物上，杰森的静脉中仍然流淌着肾上腺素，阻止了他接管身体的痛苦，使他比想象中更快地穿过空荡荡的熟睡城市。这是可能的。不久后，淋浴，疲惫的杰森躺在床上，听到马特在他们住的学生公寓房间的另一边打鼾，他闭上眼睛试图自己睡一觉。

早上7点，闹钟响了，把房间里的两个年轻人都吵醒了，杰森呻吟着，把拳头放在了那个物体上，他转过身来，盯着米色的天花板，思考着是否值得起来。金发女郎决定让他把棒球扔到杰森的床上，杰森的床上挥舞着一只手在空中抓住了它。

“你向我扔棒球是怎么回事，兄弟？”杰森问道却没有起来。

马特只是不寒而栗地说：“伙计，你看起来糟透了，你昨晚是不是在枪战结束的什么时候？”他哼着鼻子走进他们共用的浴室。

“你怎么知道的？”杰森咯咯地笑了一声，有点畏缩，因为这一举动引起了他的痛苦。

“甚至不想问你在哪里”，马特的声音被嘴里的牙刷堵住“但你永远猜不到昨天你错过美国文学时发生了什么，丹尼尔·西蒙教授似乎给莱恩教授一些论文。”他走出浴室，试着穿上一件平面T恤与他的亮蓝色牛仔裤搭配。“却被她的台式机电线绊了一下，扭伤了脚踝。“杰森坐在床上，给马特一个奇怪的眼神。

“你开玩笑吧？”杰森问道，马特摇了摇头：“太好了，他把我弄得一团糟，现在他甚至不打算在星期六参加我的葬礼了。”

“我怀疑他会错过这场比赛，为英语系赢得这些奖项是他的人生目标。”马特同意看着他的室友走进浴室，重复他刚才做的事情，除非杰森穿着衬衫进出厕所。“嗨，JP，”过了一会儿，他叫道，“我不明白，你真的觉得那不好吗？”我的意思是，这些东西在这里很重要，特别是如果你想建立一个学术生涯，而且我读过你的论文，它们真的很好。“

“我不知道，马特，”杰森诚恳地回答说，“只是我不喜欢成为注意力的中心，生活变得复杂，我只是想在不大惊小怪的情况下过日子，顺便说一句，谢谢。”黑头发的男孩收回了棒球，并把它扔回马特击中他的舌头。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯试着到处寻找，在哥谭市的每个角落，在城市表面之下和上面的每一个地方，摩托车无处可寻，红头罩太擅长躲藏，他从来没有在同一个安全屋呆过两次，有些他甚至从未涉足过，他的朋友们要么不知道他在哪里，要么非常擅长说谎。那天晚上，他咆哮了一百次，翻阅了蝙蝠侠电脑的红头罩档案，蒂姆也这么做了两次，但他必须自己找，必须确信，夜翼和女孩们又一次外出寻找任何可能找到他的线索。达米安因使自己陷入危险并伤害了他的兄弟而被禁足后，正在他的房间里哀悼。令人惊讶的是，这一次，他没有那么多抱怨，虽然他确实声称托德是愚蠢的，他不需要被拯救。杰森已经昏迷了两天了，布鲁斯尽力保持冷静，尽量让他的儿子过得更好，达米安每小时都会来看他，蒂姆担心他甚至不想把自己藏在庄园，迪克也不会离开他弟弟的身边，直到阿尔弗雷德强迫他。去清理一下，吃点东西，但当他24小时前醒来而杰森跑掉时，他的心想被挤压了一样，他以为他们已经有所进展，他们的关系正在慢慢恢复，但他错了。

“他会没事的，你知道吗？”蒂姆在他身后说。“他总是想办法自己好起来，我只是以为他信任我们。”布鲁斯转过身去见第三个罗宾的眼睛周围的黑眼圈。

“是的，我也是，但我们知道Jay，他跟每个人都保持距离。”迪克走近他们，把他的面具拿开，他转向布鲁斯，他穿着西装，头上拉着牛仔帽，下巴支着一只手。“我和罗伊和科莉谈过了，他们告诉我，我们应该离他远点，他们也不知道他在哪里，我相信他们。”迪克叹了口气。

“我相信诸位先生们都应该回去恢复你们的正常生活，杰森少爷会在合适的时候回家的。”阿尔弗雷德的声音里的信心和稳定让孩子们放心，他们慢慢地走上楼梯，但要穿过布鲁斯那思绪繁重的脑袋，还需要更多的时间。“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音变得严厉，他说，“格林伍德先生正在打电话，想和你谈谈，我建议你不要让他再等下去了，先生。”他知道老人的建议是命令，所以选择不参加这场战斗。

布鲁斯迫不及待地想找一大堆借口不来参加哈佛的活动，他意识到拒绝他已经接受的邀请是多么的不礼貌，这是一个特别重要的邀请，但是尽管大家都这么认为，他还是得继续寻找杰森。他坐电梯到书房，阿尔弗雷德跟在后面，他不慌不忙地坐下来接了电话，而他忠实的管家却对他不屑一顾，只能叹口气，没有人能从那里逃走。

“下午好，格林伍德教授，我能为您效劳吗？”布鲁斯礼貌地问。

“下午好，韦恩先生，我实际上是打电话来谈论哈佛学术奖颁奖典礼的，这可能是最后一分钟了，但我希望我们能达成协议，考虑到你已经在参加活动了，”格林伍德停顿了一会儿，布鲁斯坐在了他那张巨大的皮椅上。“既然你现在是我们大学的合作者，我们想邀请你参加。”作为荣誉奖的主持人，你是许多年轻学生非常敬佩和鼓舞人心的人物，因此我们相信这是一个很好的机会，让我们所有人都有机会颁发今晚最重要的奖项。“他结束话语，等待布鲁斯的答复。

布鲁斯在记事本里看了一眼日历，想把它扔掉，然后穿上西装回到他真正的工作岗位上，而他却保持着对话。“当然，格林伍德先生，我很高兴能参加这个仪式，我不会辞职的。”他曾在城市广场上做过几次，并在其中的一些仪式上获得过奖项，这对他来说是一项简单的任务——他只需要几个小时的时间就能把布鲁西拉出来，度过难关。

“很高兴听到先生，学院感谢您，”格林伍德激动地说，“我们星期六见韦恩先生。”

“那么，教授，到时见。”于是他挂上电话，向卧室走去休息。

周四又紧张又喜怒无常，红头罩救了罗宾一命就跑了，布鲁斯讨厌踩在非坚实的地面上，没有控制性，不知道该怎么做，这正是他当时对杰森的感觉，也就是他的任何一个儿子，如果他是诚实的话，但至少他还是有条件的。依附于其中的三个人，他并不像和杰森在一起那样处于完全的黑暗之中。这就是为什么布鲁斯那天晚上出门的时候吓了一跳，在洞穴的主隧道发现了夜翼的新摩托原型——杰森两天前拿的那辆，虽然红头罩没有出现在蝙蝠侠雷达上，而在杰森的安全屋里，但他所能找到的只有一包空烟，吃了一半的辣热狗，最近用过的淋浴器，一条奇怪的单条长裤，挂在壁橱上的正装西装上，床下地板上隐藏的小隔间里没有武器。黑暗骑士坐在灰色廉价的感觉沙发上，环顾着那间小公寓，把一只手伸向他的额头，按摩他的太阳穴，感觉到他的儿子比以往任何时候都离得更远，他怎么可能从来没有像现在这样感觉过杰森的离去呢？

窗外，蝙蝠侠在乌云和蝙蝠侠耳边发出刺耳的嗡嗡声，于是他跳进夜空，为他的永无休止的使命而战。在接下来的几天里，烦躁不安战胜了他，每当他的一个儿子受到伤害时，那种感觉就会降临到他身上，他对此无能为力，甚至不可能站在他们的身边，一切都为他而去。在这样的时候，没有人能阻止他，直到几乎死亡被他的勇敢战斗击败，他日夜战斗，他毫不留情地伤害罪犯，精神错乱，肾上腺素像玫瑰花园上的杂草一样从他的血管里窜过。周六凌晨，他终于恢复了理智，手臂上没有深刺伤，疲劳和止痛药在身体上赢得了胜利，他还在几天前躺在同一张病床上的便服里睡着了。

电话铃响了，他从不安的睡梦中醒来，已经太晚了，他错过了电话，看了看电话，突然从床上跳起来，跑到卧室去了。在他衣橱的主衣架上放了一套剪裁完美的黑色西服，一套手表完美地放在大理石上天鹅绒的盒子里，配着从地板到天花板的大梳妆台，仪式很快，用不了超过十五分钟，他看了看自己，叹了口气，擦了擦太阳穴。走下楼梯去见一个非常关心的阿尔弗雷德。

“布鲁斯少爷，”他温和地说，“我相信你今晚在哈佛大学的活动迟到了，你的飞机准备起飞了，飞行员在等你，长官。”阿尔弗雷德好像很生气，布鲁斯退缩了，但当他们跟着飞机时，告别了管家。“祝你一路平安，布鲁斯老爷。”说完，布鲁斯又一次感谢了那个人，走上飞机，浪费他在波士顿的时间。

他一从飞机上走出来，嘴角就露出了灿烂的笑容，向穿过他去哈佛主要剧院的每一个人问好和交谈，布鲁西很高兴。从大楼的一角，一个戴着大圆眼镜的红头发女孩从深棕色的眼睛里跑到他跟前。

“晚上好，我很抱歉韦恩先生，”这位年轻女士无意中听到了她想喘口气的话，“现在后台需要你，荣誉学生十五分钟后就要来了。”她告诉他，在她的记事本上，当他们在砖墙周围冲进巨大的建筑物时，正在检查她的笔记本上的一行。

布鲁斯甚至没有时间去回应这个女孩，格林伍德在激动的工作人员中间，拿着耳机、记事本和笔，从大厅里穿过大厅，清楚地看到舞台后面，黑色的窗帘和电线结构从各个地方通向天花板。右边是白色的试衣间走廊，左边是较大的房间，里面有各种戏剧、舞蹈和任何地方可以举办的活动的材料。听到有人鼓掌，大家停下来盯着韦恩，女孩走了，两个男孩带着紧张的微笑来加入他和教授的行列。

“晚上好，格林伍德教授，我为我的迟到深感遗憾，我们在飞机上遇到了一些问题。”布鲁斯撒谎，给了他一个带着歉意的微笑。

“晚上好，韦恩先生，不用担心，我明白这些事情是怎么回事，如果你愿意听安东尼和卡洛的话，他们会给你所有的指示来宣布颁奖。”这个人的嘴唇上有一种紧张的怪癖，但他的语气却是温和而严肃的。

“你好，先生，”小伙子们齐声招呼，“请跟我们来。”卡洛用手做了个手势，在后台有人喊着他们五分钟后就要走了。

布鲁斯跟着快活的孩子们来到更衣室，那里摆着一套舒适的椅子，桌子上摆满了开胃菜，梳妆台前面放着一个花哨的红包，上面印有哈佛大学的徽章，上面贴着一张米色卡片，上面写着他在远处看不懂的名字，卡片旁边是一张卡片。小小的金质奖杯形状也像哈佛大学的徽章，挂在一个黑色的木制立方体上，上面有一个金盘子，很可能上面写着这个奖项的名称。安东尼和卡洛罗嗦着布鲁斯应该做什么，同时给出获胜者，解释事情应该如何发展，他点头并哼了一声，向男孩们表示感谢。突然，从前的那个女孩笨拙地从门里走了出来，说就在那一刻，安东尼拿回卡片和奖杯，他们冲到舞台的过道上。

“-里面是获奖者的名字，这是被提名者的名单。”安东尼说把卡片、信封和奖杯交给了男人，一秒钟后他就不见了。

然后是布鲁斯，站在厚重的红色绒面窗帘后面，一手拿着金色的东西，读着那张未密封的卡片上的十个名字，一边读着姓，一边浑身发抖，气喘吁吁，这一定是在开玩笑。窗帘拉开，他的名字被宣布，他走上舞台，和格林伍德握手，站在麦克风前。就在那一刻，整个世界停止转动，红色天鹅绒椅子失去了颜色，人们消失了，噪音和声音变得无声，明亮的黄灯聚焦在坐在他面前前排的一个人身上，而他的思想在处理正在发生的事情时，他禁不住对着没有任何凝胶的发丝微笑。它的位置，一套西装的顶部件和一条结得很差的领带与熟悉的蓝色牛仔裤和一条传统的黑白对白相配。杰森抬起头，一种茫然的表情装饰着他儿子的脸，他的下唇颤抖着，那四只蓝眼睛震惊地盯着对方。


	4. Chapter 4

杰森目不转睛地盯着那个男人。

他想逃跑却停在原地一动不动，他脊背上的寒颤来来回回，他的嘴唇冷得发抖，在台上的那个人开始讲话之前，感觉就像有一种永恒的感觉。杰森看着麻木的布鲁斯迎接观众，开了个轻松的玩笑，并开始征集提名人和他们的部门，当他最终确定名字的时候，杰森吞咽了一口，闭上了眼睛，试图避开这个人，他一解决完这件事就会离开那里，不会和他有联系，他以后再想办法解决剩下的问题。布鲁斯把名单上的红色信封换成了手中的信封，优雅地打开封条，拿出一张米色卡片。

“我非常自豪和高兴地宣布，哈佛2018年荣誉学生是…。”他从卡片上抬起头来，杰森这辈子从来没见过布鲁斯带着这么大和诚实的笑容。“我的儿子，来自英语系的杰森·彼得·托德-韦恩！”在杰森前面几英尺处，布鲁斯拍了拍他的手，同时响起了热烈的掌声。

杰森的整个世界都停止了转动，他不停地颤抖，盯着舞台，最后一年，他脑海里回放了一千次，他所建立和努力维护的秘密就这样分崩离析。他一定在原地停留了很长时间，因为他旁边的学生拍了拍他的背，说他应该站在舞台上，卡罗在帘子后面示意杰森需要站到台上。他慢慢地站起来，走了一生中最长的一条路，爬上楼梯走了半步。他转身面对布鲁斯，布鲁斯还在咧嘴笑着，手里拿着那个小奖杯，他觉得自己像个婴儿在学习走路，并试图想要找到平衡，但当他走近的时候，一定会摔倒，当杰森靠近布鲁斯的时候，他把他拉了进怀里，把他抱了一段相当尴尬的时间，杰森没有让布鲁斯抱到他，而是用90度的角度将手臂交叉到男人腰部的两侧。布鲁斯放开了他，把奖杯递给了他，相机闪烁着光芒，在他们的脑袋后面听到了咔嗒一声，杰森低头一看，一只手里拿着奖品，另一只手指向麦克风。杰森向前走了一步，像狂风中的一根树枝一样颤抖着。他感到布鲁斯向后退了一步，离他稍远一点，抬头一看，看到他的朋友们在剧院的远处座位上低垂着嘴，西蒙一边用拐杖朝他咧嘴笑着，一边他的其他老师也笑着，校长在第一个座位上看起来很困惑。

“我…我，不…我-“杰森说不出话来，一只大手轻轻地靠在他的右肩上。这让他他重新振作起来，再试一次。“我说不出话来，”他看着奖杯说，“我现在说不出任何语言来表达我现在的感受，成为荣誉学生是一种绝对的荣誉”，他开玩笑说，笑着似乎点燃了紧张的气氛：“我想感谢学院，特别是英语系，因为我是英语系的一员。这是我一生中最好的经历之一，今晚我们一起工作的投入和努力才是真正的赢家。”他盯着他的老师，脸上带着邪恶的微笑，然后转过头来面对他的噩梦。“最后但并非最不重要的是，谢谢…为了呃…总是站在我这边…就在我需要你的时候。”他觉得布鲁斯听了这些话显得有点退缩，好像它们刺痛了他的耳朵，杰森突然对此怒不可遏，但当他们两个人走下舞台时，又响起了一轮掌声。

摄像机的闪光灯让他看不清东西。我不记得这里有这么多摄影师，他想，看着旁边的人，试图恢复他的视力，他看到卡罗眯着眼睛盯着他们，随后他消失在后台。一只胳膊在他面前划了一条线，挡住相机，布鲁斯把一只手放在他的背中间，然后把手移到靠近杰森的肩膀上，轻声说：“我们过会儿再聊这件事。”布鲁斯微笑着看着这位年轻人，他们已经到了杰森的座位，他的座位就在他身后的第二条道上。

校长站在舞台上，做仪式的结束演讲，用了一段不奇怪的时间来祝贺和感谢每个人，并在剧院的舞厅宣布了正式的事后聚会。杰森等着拍手的浪潮，人们站着，开始挤在走廊里消失，才有人意识到他已经走了。当他找到了一个完美的时间跑出去，看着他旁边的空座位时，他站起来，小心翼翼地走在一些工作人员中间，来到一个没有人使用的侧门。那扇大木屋的门被关上了，但没有锁上，杰森慢慢地伸手去拿闪闪发光的金色门把手，在他获得自由的路上扭着那个圆的东西，但是一只结实的手在这个晚上第三次落在他的肩膀上，他沮丧地叹了口气，不愿转过身去面对另一边的东西。

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，没有松开他握着的肩膀。“我想舞厅在另一个方向。”他告诉他，杰森只把头转向一边，抬起下巴，这样他就不会碰那个人的手了。“你为什么不告诉我？我本可以帮你的。”他的声音轻柔而诚恳地道歉，小伙子做了个鬼鬼祟祟的鬼脸，捏着他手里那被遗忘的奖杯“Jay…”

“你敢吗？”阴郁的语气被朝他们方向走来的人打断了，他转过身来，只想看到汉娜和萨沙在对他说：他妈的到底是怎么回事？

“嗨，JP，你要去哪儿？”泰勒举起一只手臂向他挥手，即使他们现在离对方只有六英尺远。

“荣誉的学生不会错过他的大夜晚，对吧？当布鲁斯带着灿烂的笑容转身时，马特漫不经心地问道。

“当Jay来找我的时候我正在找厕所。”布鲁斯回答说，看着他，杰森畏缩了一下，勉强把他的嘴唇扭了一下。“你能把我介绍给你的朋友吗，儿子？

“是的，”他生气地说，“这是马特，我的室友和泰勒，他们住在我们旁边-女孩们是汉娜和萨莎。”他一边说一边指着她们，但什么也没说，让介绍尽量简单。

“是的。”萨沙感到紧张，走上前去，“我们都来自英语系，二年级的学生，所以我们几乎一直在一起。”

“是的，”汉娜微笑着说，“JP，你不打算介绍你爸爸吗？”她看上去有点糊涂。

“为什么？大家都知道他是谁了。“他讽刺地说，但包括布鲁斯在内的所有人都笑得像在讲十年来的笑话。

“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，杰森的爸爸，很高兴见到你们。”布鲁斯终于彬彬有礼地说了一句，他们点点头。“我想我们应该让我们的荣誉学生参加晚会，对吗？”布鲁西在杰森的不满中表现得很不高兴。

很快，这群人走出礼堂，来到门厅，谈论着JP从来没有告诉任何人他是布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子是多么疯狂，或者哀悼杰森不会参加他们的事后聚会，因为他的兄弟们在那里等着他和布鲁斯参加他们自己的庆祝活动。他们聊了一会儿，然后继续寻找食物和饮料，要求杰森在这段时间内见他们，这是永远不会发生的事情。他们一走，他就把虚假的表情收起，又一次试图逃跑。布鲁斯一只脚往外挪了一步要和呼唤他的人说话。杰森挥手向那个女人挥手，然后去洗手间。但是，一个有着熟悉的灰色头发和一副薄薄的镜框的人一瘸一拐地朝他的方向走去，杰森默默地咒骂着，闭上了眼睛，西蒙走近了，布鲁斯又把目光粘在了他身上。

“杰森，真是个好夜晚，”教授笑着对他的同伴说，“晚上好，韦恩先生，很高兴认识你，我是丹尼尔·西蒙教授，杰森今年的创意写作课的老师。”他伸出一只手，韦恩愉快地与他握了一下手。

“很高兴见到你，教授，你的工作无疑是极好的，”他称赞道，“因为我的儿子现在是一名优秀的学生。”他微笑着拥抱着开始脸红的杰森。

“你儿子是一位才华横溢的作家，也是一位非常细致的文学分析师，他的文章和文章读起来令人高兴，”他点点头说，杰森现在正红着脸，“这些和其他许多原因促使我们提名他参加这个奖项，英语系也难怪他是这一奖项的获奖者，祝贺你的儿子韦恩先生。”布鲁斯骄傲地笑了笑。

“谢谢你，西蒙教授，我为他感到无比骄傲。”他用手搂着杰森，从旁边望向教授。

“先生，让我借此机会表达我对他的关切。”西蒙犀利地看了杰森一眼，然后回到布鲁斯身边。“虽然他是个很棒的学生，但他的缺席在过去的一年里一直是个问题，似乎我不是唯一一个经历过这种情况的老师，虽然我知道我们都是成年人，但我想应该向你报告，以防你还不认识韦恩先生。”西蒙结束时，杰森一边咬着嘴唇，一边眯起眼睛看着他。

“我对此表示歉意，西蒙先生，我会亲自解决的。”布鲁斯的语气严肃而严厉，他低头看着杰森，他的眼睛着火了。

“是的，教授，我会把更多的精力放在我的课上，”杰森最后说到，不露舌头地滋润嘴唇，“只是我有太多的课外活动，我对此表示歉意。”西蒙点了点头，笑了笑，然后他们道别，结束了谈话。

一个半小时，九十分钟的事情最可怕的杰森…和富人闲聊，照相机，然后是假笑容，还有他不能喝的香槟，布鲁斯又像13岁一样闷死他，他试图摆脱这种令人讨厌的环境，却没能摆脱。最糟糕的是，祝贺布鲁斯的儿子，的确，他们都对杰森表示祝贺，但是他们赞扬布鲁斯成就的方式让他几乎要发疯。当他认为事情不会变得更糟时，格林伍德校长走过来，停在两个高个子男人面前，两手张开，两手合上，默默地鼓掌。

“祝贺杰森·韦恩获得这个奖项，这是当之无愧的，所以老师们和我都同意这位年轻人的观点。”他向杰森微笑，杰森点头表示感谢，这是那天晚上格林伍德校长在转向布鲁斯之前对他的第一次赞美，“韦恩先生，得知你儿子来我们学校读书，真是个惊喜，真让我纳闷，我们为什么不早点谈谈。”他问道。

“嗯，格林伍德教授，”布鲁斯微笑着看着杰森，“我们都认为，不让我们的新伙伴关系影响奖项的结果是明智的，因为我们签署协议时，杰森已经是提名人了，至于以前，为了安全起见，我相信你可以理解，我们正试图保持我们的隐私，呃，从媒体和大多数人的角度来看，隐私是保密的。“布鲁斯提供了一个解释。

“当然，韦恩先生，”他再次微笑着说，“好吧，我很高兴我们有更多的文件可供分享，我相信，你儿子的才华不仅是为了你的家庭，也是为了我们所有来自学院的人感到骄傲。”

“我敢肯定，教授。”布鲁斯同意了，并瞥了一眼他的手表。“这是一个令人惊奇的夜晚，但我想我和杰森该走了，谢谢你的聚会。”

“好的，韦恩先生，谢谢你们两位的光临。我期待着收到你更多的消息，杰森。“格林伍德和他们两人握手，随后各自离开。

通往正门的路似乎有一千英里长，布鲁斯就在他旁边打电话提醒别人，他们慢慢走到离他们几英尺远的街灯，他们经过带着巨大的希腊柱子的大厅，穿过楼梯，来的到一个巨大的花园，右边是一个装满汽车和汽车的停车场，人们走在那条路上。在院子的左边，他可以看到一个小飞机的边缘，它的引擎启动，有几对比他们年长夫妇从那个方向走来。当他们走到楼梯尽头时，布鲁斯紧紧抓住杰森的前臂，把他转向飞机。这当然是你的了，你一定是在炫耀吧？他瞪着布鲁斯的眼睛。喷气式飞机已经被点燃了，这是一段短暂的静悄悄的步行，杰森认为这是可能的，因为飞行员几分钟前才被告知他们已经离开了，飞行员在楼梯上等着他们，礼貌地打招呼，只接受点头回应。楼梯关上了，飞机开始动了，布鲁斯坐在一张棕色的皮椅上，靠在他的旁边，把他紧闭的手掌放在稍微张开的两条腿之间，抬起头来看着杰森的眼睛。

“现在…”布鲁斯开始说话。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于……解决完近期一些莫名奇妙的还老是阻止我在ao3更新的事情了(其实就是懒hhh)！
> 
> 马上就把那些翻译完的放上来。  
> 再次感谢原作者愿意让我翻译。

“现在…”这些话在杰森的脑海中回荡着，就像战鼓一样，在同样严肃而稳定的声调下，煽动士兵参加战斗，飞机的振动使他握住了皮椅的两边。布鲁斯声音之后的停顿使他精力充沛，他的眼睛被布鲁斯紧紧盯着，他怎么也不敢把目光移开，他抬起的额头，瞳孔变得越来越大，不管是悲伤或是快乐，当杰森谈到布鲁斯时永远也说不出来，他的思想和行动就像满是脏水的玻璃杯一样清晰，每当人们认为污垢是倾斜的，他就会感到高兴。可以看过去，玻璃被摇了，一切又变暗了。他的手松开了他们对皮革的抓力，现在感觉他们好像被绑在上面了，而他的眼睛却不断地看到污垢在他前面的玻璃里旋转和迷惑，向前倾斜。

“你……”杰森试图说道，“不该知道。”他打破了凝视，摇了摇头，试图摆脱一些困惑，“你们谁……”他瞥了一眼被遗忘的奖杯，奖杯坐落在飞机小走廊的黑色闪亮的侧桌上。“这是我的，只是我的……没有别人的。”他皱着眉头，回头看了看布鲁斯。“你为什么要在乎？你从来没有这样做过。”他哼了一声。

布鲁斯看着他，想起杰森第一次说“你为什么会在乎？你从来没有这样做过。”在屋顶上，小丑被锁在他们脚下几层的壁橱里。然后布鲁斯研究了一下他脸上的表情，他很清楚他认识到这一点，当时他还没有用心去想这些，毕竟他的儿子，是个威胁城市的罪犯。现在他正盯着同样的表情，没有犯罪，也没有城市需要担心，只有他的杰森给他的愤怒和悲伤，就像那个从来没有走出小巷的孩子。突然间，他对自己的幸福感到自私，他已经把所有的想法重新投入到杰森的教育中，他已经制定了所有的计划，对杰森做出了自己的决定，对他来说，重新掌控一切是多么的好，因为他知道这是最好的。

“jay…儿子。”他痛苦地叫道，“你不必一个人做这件事。”他说抬起头来。“你不必一个人做这件事。”杰森痛苦地笑了笑。

“当然，我不会了，再也不会了，对吧？”杰森打断了他，“因为你要照顾好一切，你要把你的钱扔给每个人，你要跟老师谈论我，就像我是个小孩，在学校里逃课，解决所有的问题。哦，让我们想想布鲁西在今晚的照片上会有多好，对吧？“他嘴里吐出像强酸一样挖苦的话。

“杰森，不是这样的，我们只是-”布鲁斯试着推理，但被打断了。

“那是什么样子？”杰森怒气冲冲地看着对方说：“你不要说我们俩，你所做的就是给我所有我想要的一切，让我看着它在我眼前被摧毁，你从来不尊重我，也不尊重任何不遵守你道德准则的人。”他把眼睛合上，深吸了一口气。“我拼命想得到那个，我拼命地工作，为了进入那个该死的学校，为了支付学费，现在你来了，毁掉了一切。”他又深吸了一口气，回头看着那个人。“你知道这件事有什么好玩的吗？“他又咯咯地笑了起来。“我甚至没有隐瞒它，保守秘密？是的，但是没花那么多功夫，你没有观察，事实上你对我的期望太小了，你从来没见过那个黑帮老大或法外者，为什么像我这样的人要上大学？我想知道，在我死之前，你是不是还把我看成是街上的老鼠、小偷，或者我只是你用来修理的破玩具，用来做你自己的小兵。”杰森朝旁边的桌子走去，目不转睛地盯着那个毫无意义的金色奖杯，思绪比任何时候都要多。

“我的儿子…”布鲁斯说，他从座位上静静地站起来，他从来不擅长情感上的谈话，但不能让他的沉默占据他的优势，他走到杰森跟前，再次看着他的眼睛。“我一直是这样看待你的，我一直都是这样想的，我想要你自己，那是自私的，然后你死了，我疯了，…因为小丑对你所做的一切再次夺走了我的家人，但最重要的是，我为自己没有保护你，不密切关注你，让你觉得你不信任我，不得不独自追杀希拉，因为我没有及时赶到那里，失去了你而生了自己的气。”他的话坚定但充满遗憾，杰森皱起眉头，低头看着桌子，紧握着桌角，布鲁斯继续说：“然后你回来了，改变了，生气了，也受伤了，我所能看到的仍然是我的儿子，我再一次想要你自己，想解决你的任何问题，想要你回家，但这一切都不可能，这让我很难过。更疯狂的是因为我认识你，我知道那不是你，你从来不是一个罪犯，你很好，但我让理性的部分指导我什么是最好的城市，我错了，我应该带你回家。我不该放弃的，可是我却放弃了。“他的眼睛倒映在黑桌上，透过他们下面的黑色镜面，反射出杰森的同样的蓝色眼睛。“但后来轮到我离开，当我回来的时候，我们开始理清问题，我以为我们已经有所进展，你和孩子们相处得更好了，至少在某些方面你在按规定办事，我真的以为我们更接近了，但我又错了。”布鲁斯叹了口气，眨了几下眼睛，如果杰森不知道的话，他会说他要哭了，这些话和接下来他要说的话几乎让他沉溺其中。

“杰森，我不知道这件事。韦恩企业和哈佛有生意，我被邀请颁发这个奖项，当我读到你的名字，当我看到你，当我看到我的儿子，我感到很高兴，很自豪…然后我感到很失望。”杰森不想再听这句话，他不会是个傻瓜，只为了再次受伤而让布鲁斯进入他的内心，但是他肩膀上的手是如此熟悉，如此舒适。“我对我感到失望，因为我让你觉得你不能在这方面信任我，如果你想要…如果你真的想要的话，我可以让所有的照片永远不出版，我不能让每个人忘记我在那里，但我可以确保你不会被我的名誉困扰。我确实希望那是我们的，因为你是我的儿子，但如果这不是你想要的，我会非常乐意确保这一切都是你的，而不是别人的。“布鲁斯的声音是痛苦和低沉的，但对他的信心使这个词坚固如钢。

在杰森转过身从布鲁斯身边走过之前，有很长一段时间的沉默，“这已经不重要了，我要把它扔掉。”

布鲁斯还没来得及说什么，飞机上的警报器就响了，飞机就开始摇晃，这时机器女声不停地喊着要她们系好安全带，带上氧气面罩，不要惊慌失措。他们盯着对方看了一毫秒，冲到飞行员的机舱里，门被锁上了，布鲁斯的密码都没有用。突然，摇晃的飞机把两个人都扔到地上，当杰森的胃撞到小柜子的边缘时，他痛苦地皱起眉头。他抬起头来，看到布鲁斯已经站在门口，试图让门再次打开，但没有成功。他站了起来，开始寻找一种足以撞到门的东西，他走在闪烁的灯和乱流造成的乱七八糟的东西之间。

“杰森！”布鲁斯大喊着引起他的注意。“我的西装！把我的衣服拿来！这是我们座位后面的情况。”当能源被关闭时，他看到杰森已经带着它回来了。

他们不慌不忙地拿起一枚小手榴弹，把门炸开，他们在机舱里找到的场景一定会吓到他们，除非他们看到和经历过一些让他们看上去像孩子玩的东西。飞行员将身体的上半部分悬挂在座位上，手臂张开在钢地板上，头部面向控制面板底部，从灰白色的皮肤上看出来他的所有血管都是深蓝色和紫色的。杰森冲到他身边，而布鲁斯则跑到面板上，试图重新控制喷气式飞机。

“他死了”杰森低声对说布鲁斯，两个手指还在飞行员的脖子上，“看起来像是中毒”他说的时候已经站起来了，坐在副驾驶的空位上。

“控制面板不起作用，操作系统处于最高安全模式，有人试图黑进飞机，但没能成功，但他们还是设法切断了我对所有东西的访问，这就是为什么我的密码也不起作用的原因。”布鲁斯冷冷地从行李箱里拔出一台纳米计算机，“系统还在受到攻击，有人试图远程控制飞机。”他告诉杰森，抓起了飞机的轭，试图手动驾驶飞机，但没有任何进展。

几秒钟过去了，尽管他们试图保持飞机平稳，闪烁的灯光和测试的声音让杰森无法冷静，他愤怒地诅咒着，感觉布鲁斯的眼睛看着他。就在飞机失去平衡，并再一次把他们扔到地上，布鲁斯摇了摇头，把他们都拉了起来。

“太晚了，我们没有时间把飞机控制权拿回来，我们得跳出这里，我去拿降落伞。”布鲁斯急忙命令道。

杰森转过身，跑到结冰的降落伞舱“布鲁斯”，他叫道：“根本就没有降落伞。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的要推荐大家有能力的请去观看原文，我这种粗劣的翻译能力真的无法真正写出原文的感觉。  
> 请大家为原作者点一个kudos❤！

“解决了吗？我们需要那架飞机在我们的控制之下。“那个高大的棕色眼睛的男人不耐烦地在桌子后面踱步，三个屏幕在黑色背景上运行。 “现场发射器准备就绪，唯一剩下的就是飞机。”

“我正在尝试，但是防火墙阻止了我试图做的所有事情，我无法突破它们。”他在键盘上疯狂地打字时紧张地回答，前面的屏幕一直显示“访问被拒绝”的鲜红色字样。 “截取电视信号都比这更容易，我从来没有见过这种级别的安全技术。”

“当然，这是最高水平的安全保护，我们正在谈论的可是布鲁斯·韦恩，”他走到椅子后面，然后转过身来让年轻人面对他，他前额的疤痕从右太阳穴一直延伸到下唇下方才结束，看起来他的脸在任何时候都会掉下来。 “看着卡罗，那架飞机正在下降，如果韦恩死了，那就什么都不值钱，所以我不在乎问题是什么，解决它！”在大喊大叫的声音里，在这个黑暗的小房间里，卡罗的衬衫被抓住摇晃，他身后的屏幕上的光照在那个男人的伤疤上。 “也许我应该只是聘请麻省理工学院的黑客。不要让我后悔把你放在这里，因为唯一的出路......“那家伙拒绝看着腰间的smersh h52，感觉到男孩在他把他扔到椅子上之前颤抖着。

“不......不，你不会后悔泰森叔叔”Carlo在恐惧和愤怒的混合中说道，他一直回头看着屏幕。

当迪克停在山洞里时，摩托车的声音慢慢安静下来，达米安皱着眉头走出更衣室，通过暴躁的表情，他可以看出这个男孩是多么的轻松，今晚是他禁足后被允许外出的第一个晚上，毕竟自从他们两个一起巡逻已经有很长一段时间了，肯定今晚有一两只鸟在城里巡逻，但洞穴是他们的。 达米安走得很快，不过他没有跑向迪克，他只是在节省时间，因为显然他不需要那个男人弄乱他的头发，或拥抱他，或者和他一起开车，他凌驾在过去和将来的一切之上。不管怎么说，头发还是被弄乱了，迪克咧嘴笑着对他说。

“-tt”达米安恼怒地咋舌。 “格雷森，你迟到了。”他说的时候尽量不要翘起嘴唇。

“我也很想念你小D。”他笑着被这个男孩逗乐了。

他们没有花太多时间为自己做好准备，简单的热身之后他们到电脑旁边来确认他们要巡逻的区域，因为红罗宾已经在他自己的区域转了一圈，这应该是一个安静的夜晚，周围没有大恶棍，大多数主要罪犯都在监狱里，所以他们所要做的就是制止那些轻微犯罪。他们设定了他们的夜间计划，转入他们的区域，确认了所有的人所在之处，然后走向车。

“这里是红罗宾”蒂姆的声音充斥着摇摇欲坠的担心“打开电视，选择东北地区的任何频道”他吞了一口气，等待着。

夜翼和罗宾回到电脑前打开电视。有一个声音失真的家伙正在进行实时传输。

“几分钟后，布鲁斯韦恩和他的儿子将从我们控制的飞机上直播，韦恩企业必须在午夜之前向我们交付20亿美元，否则这架飞机将在东汉普顿中心村正上方爆炸并杀死我们的乘客和毁灭城镇的几个街区。”这个家伙一直在屏幕上说话，而迪克和达米安转过身来盯着对方，蒂姆仍在另一边，阿尔弗雷德冲进山洞里他手拿着电话。

“亲爱的主啊！”阿尔弗雷德惊呼着看电视的最后一句话。 “那是真的。”在重新调整自己转向两个年轻人之前，他瞥了一眼手机。 “先生。布鲁斯老爷和他的儿子与他在波士顿回来的飞机被绑架，福克斯联系了我接到他打来的电话，绑架者要求20亿美元并说他们会在几分钟后打电话给他关于如何进行交易的详细信息。“阿尔弗雷德以中立的语气告诉他们。

接受管家的话，迪克一口气吸了一口气“红罗宾你可以追踪 - ”

“已经在它上面，”他的声音与他身体摆动的快速动作相匹配。 “我要来洞穴，ETA十分钟。 Red Robin out。“他挂断电话，只留下紧张的电话。

达米安从电视开始的那一刻起就一直皱着眉头，现在抬头望着那里的两个老人。 “他们说他们有父亲和他的儿子，但是我，你和德雷克都在哥谭，只留下了 - ”

“杰森。”迪克惊慌失措地终于意识到了这种情况。 “B ......怎么样？”他在周围环境中寻找答案，但没有人，似乎没有人比他更有线索了。

快速恢复自己迪克回到电脑跟踪飞机，让蒂米安尽可能多地提出信息，当蒂姆走向洞穴时，阿尔弗雷德上去联系卢修斯并决定他们如何与媒体打交道。迪克没有找到飞机，但是花了足够的时间让他咬伤他的脸颊内部，以至于他可以尝到舌头上的金属味。在他旁边的椅子上，达米安在完全专注和僵硬的过程中尝试重建他父亲的联系路径，从他接受去波士顿的那一刻到绑架，除了拯救他，杰森似乎不适合出现绑架时间表中的任何地方，这让达米安在电脑上发出嘘声。通过主隧道的另一辆摩托车的声音惊吓到了他们两个人，虽然年轻人在看到蒂姆的时候不让自己显得松了一口气，但是迪克冲向他并开始疯狂地谈论他所发现的一切，直到那一刻，它的疯狂他们所面临的所有和可能的情景。

蒂姆点点头，同意了大部分内容。 “冷静下来迪克，我们必须看到桌子上的所有信息才能得出结论”他说试图隐藏在他身上盘旋的焦虑，他和迪克一起走到了会议桌旁。 “达米安你找到了什么吗？”他转过头去电脑，引起了男孩的注意。

当他们聚集在桌子周围时，紧张的空气就像一团乌云，准备在他们的头顶上下雨，三分之一的英雄盯着对方。蒂姆在跟踪回到波士顿市中心的电话之后开始暴露他所做的事情，但是手机号码是一个可以丢弃的电话，没有任何其他电话，但他没有其他电话，但是他能够跟踪商店购买手机并正在努力发现何时以及谁购买它。迪克做的只是找到了飞机的位置，但无法追踪到它被控制的地方，他把手推向桌子沮丧，问题在他脑中旋转，他是如何被绑架的？和杰森？怎么样？他眼中的紧张让达米安感到不安，并意识到迪克试图重新组合自己的语言，并要求男孩轮到他并告知他的发现。 达米安快速而直接地描述了他的主题，描述了布鲁斯在上个月开始的所有事情，至于杰森他们完全不了解，没有红头罩靠近蝙蝠侠或布鲁斯的痕迹，他做了他平时的出场并且消失了在不知道他去哪了之后。他们两次重播视频，试图找到任何可以告诉他们如何解决这个问题的东西。

“我想知道为什么选择这样一个小村庄来威胁和留住他们。”达米安终于发出一声愤怒的声音。

“我的猜测是，因为它是一个非常小的城镇，所以飞机比在哥谭或波士顿的飞机更难恢复控制，这也是一个避开警察的好方法，他们仍然在威胁无辜的生命。“蒂姆坚定地回答，虽然其他两个人可以感觉到他的声音背后的恐惧。

“我们会把它们弄清楚，我们会把它们带回来，这只是一次绑架，我们之前都被绑架过，一切都会好的。”迪克缓慢地呼吸着。

“不是，父亲，他从来没有像这样。”达米安说。

“达米安是对的，布鲁斯从来没有被绑架过，一定要动摇他的平衡，不要准备逃脱绑架企图。”蒂姆同意了，他们的嘴巴没有声音地说出了杰森的名字。回到他桌上的设备上，他叹了口气，把一只手放到他的下巴上。 “他们花了太长时间......我轻拍了卢修斯手机和Wayne Enterprises系列，但绑架者还没有打电话。”他告知，其他人走近了。

“我联系神谕寻找更多线索，搅局者与黑蝙蝠在香港，蝙蝠女侠在欧洲，所以我们没有那么多人可以依赖，我们必须工作。”迪克站在他不喜欢的位置，采取了一种有条不紊的语气，领导小鸟们，但这是他的兄弟和他们的父亲，他不能辜负他们，他也不能辜负达米安和蒂姆。 “首先我们会 - ”他刚开始说话电话就响了，接着是蒂姆的电话还有阿尔弗雷德下楼的声音。

他们一起接了电话，警察告诉他们要监视他们，因为他们的兄弟和父亲正处于危险当中，这是他们大吃一惊。当电话中的警察终于完成了解释他们保护监护的过程时，他们畏缩着盯着对方，试图在那一点上推理是没用的，他们不得不保持害怕的语气和立面，警察已经来到庄园以及他们各自的公寓，除了通知他们他们的实际位置之外没有什么可以做的，并且在警察到达庄园之前他们必须解决问题的大部分时间。他们挂了电话，闭上眼睛，沮丧地向后倾斜，迪克告诉阿尔弗雷德和达米安这是什么电话，管家清了清嗓子。

“我担心他们已经来到了迪克少爷，也许他们已经被告知你也在这里。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我们会上来，让他们知道我们还活着并回到这里”蒂姆提出并且他们从书房里默默地走了出来。

————

“你相信我吗？”布鲁斯问道，杰森点点头。 “距离我们的位置有两英里的湖泊，我们会等到我们足够接近跳出来，我们会用这个套装跳伞并降落在水面上，时间会非常紧，我们之间只有三十秒钟在树林中跳跃，飞机坠毁时可能会爆炸，因为飞机仍然有燃料，我们将留在水下并分享制服的氧气面罩直到足够安全，明白吗？“杰森注意到布鲁斯他指着纳米计算机显示了一张Pocotopaug湖的地图，他们的位置标有闪烁的红点，再次点头。 “Jay，我不会让任何事情发生在你身上，即使牺牲了我自己的生命，也不会再发生任何事情了。”杰森抬头看了一口，呼出的气息似乎持续了太久。 “来吧”布鲁斯站着试图稳住自己。

他伸出一只手让杰森抓住一个柜子的末端以取得平衡，当他伸手去拿他的时候，他看到杰森穿着的白色衬衫上留下的新鲜血迹。 “这没什么，”杰森回答了一个未提出的问题，“当我摔倒并击中柜子时伤到的，不要担心，让我们确保我们活着离开这里。”他放开了布鲁斯的手，走到西装上，男子只叹了口气。

杰森的快速行走没有结束，灯光重新开启，飞机失去速度，恢复平衡并再次开始上升，系统发出声响，声音通过扬声器响起。


	7. Chapter 7

“你好韦恩们，我希望你没有陷入困境的夜晚......”当飞机升高时，扭曲的严肃的声音开始说道。

哦，狗屎，这就是杰森所能想到的，当他意识到刚刚发生的事情时，他扑到行李箱边上将其关闭并推开，这样就可以让隐藏在其中一个座位下面。迟钝的动作让他感到一阵痛苦，布鲁斯冲到他的身边，嘴里说着不要动，他跪在地看着杰森愤怒而痛苦的眼睛。布鲁斯开始感到心灰意冷，仔细地听着绑匪所说的每一句话，因为他们已经到达了那个喷气式飞机即将摧毁的小镇的部分，他是如何分心的，以至于他自己的飞机被带走而且他在里面。

“你最好与我们合作韦恩先生，从现在起你的每一秒都受到监控，当我们开始直播时，你会告诉所有人停止任何拯救你的尝试，并给我们钱，否则......”邪恶的笑声“轰！”这个词在扬声器中消失。

布鲁斯觉得杰森在颤抖，他试图突然站起来，但另一个男人的举动并没有放开他。现在，他们两个并排坐在地板上靠在另一边有一个尸体的墙上，他们下面的地面感觉冰冷了。杰森畏缩着，一只膝盖向胸部拉了一下，一只胳膊搂着它，让他的手按照他的鞠躬头的同样动作，他的大脑尖叫着哭了起来，但他的眼睛保持干燥固定在灰色的米色上钢地板，他的Converses鞋带散开了。那只大手再次碰到他的肩膀，突然一切都变得很难，甚至呼吸变得越来越难，以至于他必须把所有注意力集中，他妈的！他想要尖叫，但无法发出任何声音，他的胃部的痛苦让他觉得他的脉搏痛苦地流过整个身体。

布鲁斯看着，他知道如果要被绑架他会做的一切，表现得害怕，但保持冷静，等待警察解决问题，但让所有蝙蝠准备采取行动，绝不给予绑架者问他什么。但后来他坐在他的第二个儿子旁边的飞机地板上，他在他无法描述的程度上让他感到骄傲，而不是任何关于他们秘密生活的事情，这与他想要的所有事情有关。这与他为他们四个人想要的一切有关，然而知道几个小时之前，他在意识到这一点，他还有什么没有做的?关于他们？对于布鲁斯的所有人，他是谁，他思索着他的家人多么粗心和毫无准备，以至于杰森在过去一周所发生的一切都让他摆脱了他的全面警觉感受，他没有预测到这一点。他让他的儿子和他自己处于危险之中，并且在某种程度上他无法将他们赶出去而不会造成更大的伤害。他再次把手伸到杰森的肩膀，男孩的紧张感似乎在触摸时加深，他不知道该说些什么，不知道如何道歉。

所以他们静静地坐着，等待发言者再次继续。夜晚似乎没有结束，每一刻都觉得它可以在眨眼之间恢复，或者它可以持续整个永恒。

————

“快点！马特！”马特吞下了可能是巴卡迪的第四或第五球，他当然不应该考虑他的年龄。

他，女孩和泰勒和很多其他学生一起聚集在一张小桌子旁边，其中一些学生甚至他们都不认识。房子里学生们乱七八糟地进进出出，上下楼梯，女孩的姐妹会在第二天早上做很多清洁工作，但夜晚刚刚开始，毕竟，那是没有人真正关心任何事情。通过这个地方嘈杂的音乐和喋喋不休，戴着眼镜的红头发女孩冲下楼梯试图引起所有人的注意，当她偶然发现已经喝醉的人摔倒在地上时，一个花瓶被打破，情侣俩停止接吻。泰勒放下啤酒，瞥了一眼那个女孩，萨沙和汉娜咯咯地笑了起来，他们仍然拿着他们的红色塑料杯子，马特他们中间打量了一下，把他的目光转向那个红头发。她担忧地把一只手放在脖子后面，抚摸着她的马尾辫。

“打开电视。”她对沙发中的一个女孩喊道，她花了几秒钟回应并按照她的要求做了。

“这架飞机在从波士顿回来的路上被带走了，布鲁斯韦恩参加了哈佛大学的学术奖，其中他已经被认为死亡的第二个儿子杰森韦恩，赢得了当晚的最大奖项，我们的记者布列塔尼直接来自哥谭的关于绑架亿万富翁及其儿子的更多信息，这与你布里坦尼有关。“这位金发碧眼的记者看着她的笔记，转身回到拿着麦克风警察局外面的麦克风的镜头。

根据GCPD专员詹姆斯·戈登（James Gordon），哥谭的警察正在与波士顿的PD和东汉普顿警方合作，与绑匪进行协商并进行谈判。“晚上好哈罗德，对韦恩绑架的调查仍然是保密的，目前没有透露任何嫌疑人。韦恩家族的位置因安全而未公开，他们受到警方的保护，没有任何笔记或免责声明由卢修斯 福克斯，布鲁斯 韦恩的业务经理和朋友制作。绑架者需要20亿美元的巨额资金直到午夜才能释放韦恩们并且不会爆炸东汉普顿上空的飞机，他们也控制了电视传输，让我们所有人都等待我们将要切割的线路有飞机的现场镜头。你回到工作室哈罗德身边。”  
汉娜和萨沙睁大了眼睛，盯着电视，泰勒和马特看起来都很不安，所有的清醒都在一秒钟内击中了他们，他们四个盯着对方困惑并试图了解发生了什么。

————

“谢谢了布里尼，在绑架韦恩的案件里我们有萨缪尔在波士顿的哈佛大学里，这是两个人绑架前最后一个露面的地方。“迪克，蒂姆和达米安盯着电视傻眼，因为他们听到的所有话都试图在他们的大脑中安顿下来而没有任何成功，他们坐在天鹅绒沙发上仍然感到惊讶，没有注意站在他们身后的六名警卫或其他十个人在房子内外蔓延。

“这是正确的哈罗德，我和格林伍德教授在一起，几个小时前他就和韦恩们在一起。格林伍德教授你是否注意到任何动作可以明确表明绑架的成功”塞缪尔把麦克风放在格林伍德的嘴前。

“绝对不是，我们的机构非常重视所有学生，家长，教授和工作人员的安全，因为我们已经接待了非常重要人物的儿女，他们的安全始终是优先事项，并且所有已故事件之后哈佛大学大学都将更新我们所有的安全系统。韦恩企业最近与哈佛大学合作改进研究和技术，布鲁斯韦恩的儿子杰森韦恩已经成为哈佛大学毕业生一年半，是我们最优秀的学生之一，这是一个很大的不幸，但我们我们正以各种方式与警方合作，帮助解决整个局面，韦恩可以安然无恙地恢复正常生活。“当记者点点头并将麦克风带回嘴边时，格林伍德认真地说话。

这三个男孩静静地看着，无法做什么或什么都没说，看起来他们是中立的，只是有点担心所有这一切。事实上，他们试图在一夜之间不断出现的意外消息浪潮中崩溃。当红色天鹅绒的触感位于它们下方并且像包含它们的冷石墙一样坚硬时，无力感将每个人轻轻地窒息。没有任何出路，不是没有为他们的秘密举起任何旗帜，不是没有更多地危及他们，但在那一刻它不再重要，他们的眼睛不能离开显眼的大屏幕显示两个图像之一哥谭还有一个波士顿，而无知的记者似乎比蝙蝠本身更了解绑架事件。

屏幕闪烁，记者消失，熟悉的飞机内部开始沉默地播放，其中一个钢墙倾斜着两个熟悉的轮廓坐在地上，他们看起来很疲惫，失去了领带没有打结，头发松开，适合缺少的部分，他们的表情深深地伴随着悲伤，愤怒，痛苦和许多目前无法描述的事物。年长的男人把手放在年轻人的肩膀上，这个姿势从镜头的角度来看是如此独特和美丽，只有那三个看着的男孩才能捕捉到它的黑暗和悲伤，甚至那时他们也无法分辨出那种阴郁的程度。 声音被打开，显然对于飞机中双方来说，布鲁斯和杰森抬起头来。


	8. Chapter 8

在电视里，杰森再次低下头，而布鲁斯无视所有尖锐严肃的声音的要求他对相机说福克斯给他们钱，相反，他一直要求声音不伤害他们，让他的儿子离开。如果迪克不知道更好，他会说布鲁斯真的很害怕，他知道他的眼睛有些担心，但他并不害怕，演技虽然相当不错，但另一方面杰森却看不懂他的表情持有一种黑暗悲伤的表情，但过去他没有表现出什么。严肃的声音再次通过电视再次威胁他们，他的话突然被几声喊叫声中断，信号被切断了。

————

他们背后的墙壁开始震动，布鲁斯和杰森都有着阴沉而谨慎的表情，年长者深深地呼吸，示意另一个人做同样的事情，这样的时刻可以动摇布鲁斯所有的平静，对发生的事情没有任何控制，更糟的是，他们不知道那些金属墙外发生的任何事情。飞机再次开始下降，这次平衡缓慢，杰森颤抖着，布鲁斯握住他的手，轻轻地捏住了它。扬声器再次打开，一个他们熟悉的声音传出，詹姆斯 戈登告诉他们他们如何在哥谭和波士顿找到他们的绑匪基地，重新控制了这架喷气式飞机并且他们正在东汉普顿上方降落，更多的警察和医生正在等他们。布鲁斯松了一口气，试图再次盯住杰森的眼睛，这个男孩虽然只点了点头，但是看起来仍然很不安，仍在颤抖。

飞机轮撞到地面时有一个凸起，它减速直到它完全停止，布鲁斯站起来。在他们身后，门打开两名警察进来引导他们离开那个地方，杰森没有立即回应，这可能是痛苦，可能是别的，但布鲁斯现在唯一知道的是他们是安全的而他正把他带回家。他的手表显示它已经过了凌晨1点，他用一只胳膊挡住他们降落的小机库和仓库里的眩目灯光，詹姆斯说有警察和医生是对的，还有几个记者在他们中间抬着摄像机录制，这让他在内心咆哮，他走上前去保护杰森，后者在他身后走得很慢。接下来的几秒钟，他的脑海里响起了一声巨大的金属声，转身看着他的儿子，杰森的头靠在一只枪上，在靠近飞机远端的小仓库里，一个撬棍放在水泥地上在他们旁边，杰森精神崩溃了。

杰森的脑袋一直在尖叫，他再也无法回答布鲁斯的任何问题，他只是希望这个他妈的事情快点结束，他不想站起来，跟着布鲁斯和外面的警察，灯光伤了他的眼睛，布鲁斯来到他面前，他离他只有两三步，事情就发生了。一根撬棍猛地撞到他的头上，一个黑衣男子用一只胳膊搂着他的脖子，拿枪对着他的太阳穴，他颤抖地盯着地板上的撬棍，人们朝他们冲去，双手停在空中，枪按着他冷酷的头部，很快一切都在褪色，遥远。

“谁敢动，他就死定了！”一个年轻的声音喊道，技术人员？卡洛？杰森模糊地意识到，他试图从笑声中恢复过来。 “我会打爆他的头！我会把他的头和这整个地方一起炸了！“他再次大声喊叫，杰森失去了他在颤抖的身体上留下的任何控制权，但那个家伙却把他扶直。

“不！”布鲁斯走近一步。

“再近一步，他就死定了！”枪现在抵着杰森的皮肤。

“带我走！放开他带我走吧！“布鲁斯大声喊道，他的口气里没有一丝不安全感。 “你会得到你想要的所有钱，只需带走我。”现在，这个暴徒似乎在思考着向杰森前进了一点点。

“你会走得很慢。”他指示“没有人会移动，我们将走回飞机并离开这里”布鲁斯点点头。

他走在他生命中最长的路上，直到他站在离他们几英尺的地方，他盯着枪，试图清除他对恶梦的看法。在他和杰森一起换地方的那一刻，一颗子弹朝着他们的方向飞来，把枪从暴徒的手里扔了出来，他几乎没有看到那个向他们开枪的警官，然后那个家伙就松开了掉进他怀里的杰森。布鲁斯用双臂抱住他，闭上了眼睛，男孩的无声的哭声开始增大，他越是劝他的泪水越多，没过多久他就开始大声哭泣，布鲁斯伸出一只手，像摸小孩一样抚摸他的头，另一只手在杰森的背后抚摸，警察的匆忙地带走了男人，医生朝他们的方向走来，闪烁的摄像头和说话的记者声音褪色，片刻之间只有他们两个。

“嘘，好吧，你没事。”他低声对着他的耳朵，泪水重新燃起。 “嘿杰拉*，没关系，会没事的，我来了，你现在安全了。”虽然泪水一直在流淌，但不知怎的，呜咽安静下来。

“先生，我们需要看看他和你。”一位男医生在他旁边说，布鲁斯睁开眼睛。

“不！”他激动地回答道。

“但韦恩先生，你 - ”他试图立即被打断。

“不，我们要回家，让我们的家庭医生来看我们，我的儿子和我在晚上已经经历的够多了。”他没有反驳。

后来，他们乘坐直升飞机停在韦恩庄园的前门，到处都是武装警卫，门打开，阿尔弗雷德优雅地欢迎他们进入大厅，他平静的精神让布鲁斯和杰森放松了他们长时间保持的紧张。迪克从最远的一间客厅跑来，蒂姆和达米安跟着他的快节奏并没有真正跑起来，他们面无表情，然后布鲁斯才看到两个警察来自同一个房间。

“哦，上帝Jay，我想......”迪克自言自语地喊着“我以为那个家伙会去......”他不敢完成，只是挤了一个高个子的男孩抱着他这么紧，他畏缩了“我不能失去你，小翅膀，不能再次”他拍了拍杰森，好像确保他真的在那里。

“我......我 - ”杰森试过，但他声音刺耳，喉咙痛，而且眼睛肿的要命。

“我相信布鲁斯老爷和杰森少爷现在应该休息。”阿尔弗雷德在没有说出任何其他词语之前就切入了。 “我冒昧地叫汤普金斯博士检查你们两个，她在楼上，先生。”管家告诉他们。

“谢谢阿尔弗雷德。”男人对他生命中的老人表示了由衷的感谢。

他们慢慢地走到杰森的旧卧室，而阿尔弗雷德驱散了警卫，向专员保证他们第二天都能说话。布鲁斯让男孩们把在书房中等待的莱斯利叫来，杰森把自己带回浴室。他开始脱衣服，试图不盯着镜子，他按照惯常的三分钟解决淋浴，他感觉到身体很重，当他走出淋浴时，镜子让他无法移动，不是这个时候，他靠在大理石上，诅咒自己的形象。他的声音一定比他想象的要大，布鲁斯敲门并呼唤他的名字，他没有回答，另一个声音，然后是第三个。杰森转过头，布鲁斯宣布他要进来，他也这么做了。他就像杰森那样靠在柜台上，在镜子里，年轻人看到了一个微弱而温暖的微笑，指着他的倒影，他妈的......

“谢谢你......”杰森低下头，让湿刘海从他的额头上掉下来。 “因为......你知道 - ”为什么我不能完成一个短语？他把他的两个手掌压在脸上。 “我马上离开这里。”他伸手去拿他的衬衫。

“留下来，”布鲁斯低声说道，“拜托？Jay？“他轻轻地问道，好像他永远听不到那种语气。

“你不需要我再给你带来麻烦。”杰森摇了摇头。

“你没有造成任何麻烦，即使你是我也不希望你离开。我有多少次告诉你这个？你是我的儿子杰森。“当他说话时，他确保盯着他们的目光。

“你能不能别这么说了？”他咆哮着穿上衬衫。

“不，我不能，我已经花了那么多时间而不对你说这些”他给了他温暖。

“什么......今晚发生了什么事，”他吞咽了一口“我的意思是，我很抱歉在哈佛的事情上取你的名字并伪造文件，我......我只是......我没想到好吗？”他感到惭愧。

“Jay......Jay看着我，”一根手指在他的下巴下面让他再次抬头“没有什么值得抱歉的，我不知道我为你感到多么自豪，回到学校？当然，我希望自己被包括在所有这一切中，但这并不会让所有人感到高兴。“他松开了下巴，又一次翘起了嘴唇。

“是的，”杰森感到下巴不舒服“无论如何，忘掉它......再次感谢你......你做了什么，在飞机上和机库里，我完全失去了它，对不起，这只是整个事情......我不知道，那个撬棍......而且......只是，不管“他闭上眼睛然后屏住呼吸。

“没关系，我告诉过你我不会让任何事情发生在你身上，杰森，如果我这样做，我永远不能原谅自己，”布鲁斯叹了口气“我还没有...我不认为我会......”短暂停顿他震惊了那个念头“但你现在就在这里，这对我来说至关重要。”

在卧室门打开的声音传来，莱斯利让人知道的存在。他们回到房间迎接抱着一个大的医疗箱的医生，放在旧木桌上，莱斯利甚至没有问谁先，因为她已经命令杰森坐在椅子上，拿走脱下他刚穿上的衬衫，开始寻找工具开始检查他。

“今晚这伤口并不崭新。”她说戴着手套的手紧贴着他的肚子。 “你明显感染了，这没有包扎正确，这就是为什么它没有完全治愈。”医生和布鲁斯的责骂语气和反对看起来让他怒不可遏。

“没有多少时间去关心它。”他厉声说道。

“我打算清理它，重做绷带并插入一条线让他服用一些抗生素，”她忽略了他，然后转向布鲁斯。 “他也发烧，可能是因为感染，但你可能要留意这一点，确保。”莱斯利瞥了一眼她从杰森口中取出的温度计，布鲁斯严肃地点点头。

“我就在这里。”他用嘶哑的声音咆哮着。

“你显然无法照顾自己，哈佛大学的学生”她戏弄地责骂，“请躺在床上”看到医生尝试不同方法的指示没有回应“可爱的孩子，现在，我让你的父亲约束你，这样我可以继续吗？“他咕哝了一个抗议但是还是顺从，她继续清理伤口并快速给它包扎。随后迅速检查布鲁斯新的瘀伤和刺伤，莱斯利命令他们休息，收拾东西然后离开，门被咔哒一声关上。

杰森站起来，但布鲁斯的手掌挡住了他，“你需要休息，这是一个漫长的夜晚。”

“是的，也许我会在我的安全屋休息，”杰森咬住舌头，“我真的不喜欢无法锁定的浴室门，你知道吗？”这次他并没有试图下床。

布鲁斯笑着说：“嗯，阿尔弗雷德和我有四个很好的理由说明为什么这些门无法锁定，我们经常遇到顽固男孩的受伤问题。”他坐在床边的扶手椅上。 “休息一下”

“你要留下？”杰森问道，他看了一眼椅子。

“如果你真的想让我离开，那就不行了”他说调整后面的枕头。

“无论怎么说，这是你的房子。”他面对着自己的枕头。

那个布鲁斯真的笑了笑“晚安Jay。”

“Hnnn hnn”男孩闷闷不乐的咕哝着被枕头压住。

 ————

黎明透过窗户，一只柔和的手挡过他的头发，他拒绝醒来，太早了，他思考了五分钟：他是什么人？在他昏昏欲睡的状态和完全意识之间，腹部的吝啬疼痛提醒了他，他轻轻地呻吟着。

“早上好，你觉得怎么样？”布鲁斯问道。

“就像地狱一样。”他懒得转身。

门上轻轻敲门，它打开了，阿尔弗雷德带着一个大早餐托盘走了进来，他以一个奇怪的方式跟着带着一个小托盘的达米安，没想到他们都醒着。


	9. Chapter 9

达米安整个人都皱着眉头看着杰森的餐桌，他在早餐旁边放了一盘药，然后品尝早餐，没有看到任何人的脸，他转身离开，但是阿尔弗雷德把一只手放在他的肩胛骨之间，仿佛在告诉他他无处可去。

“达米安？”布鲁斯疑惑地对他的小儿子抬起头，他似乎对他的手指产生了不可磨灭的兴趣。

达米安选择沉默，这一分钟变得尴尬，直到阿尔弗雷德在房间里的其他三个人之间决定说话。 “今天早上，达米安少爷急切地想帮助我。先生。”他凝视着十一岁的年轻人，无论是愤怒还是尴尬，或两者兼而有之。

“别客气，潘尼沃斯。”达米安抬起在日光下闪着蓝光的眼睛，。“我只是帮你准备你的日常工作，以表达我对托德在我之间不必要的姿态的感激之情和......”达米安再次向下看。 “潘尼沃斯向我保证，你仍然会睡着。”布鲁斯再也无法掩饰他的娱乐，杰森也不能从托盘上拿出一块面包。 “我认为，如果你们在昨晚发生的事情中处于适当的状态，那就是亲眼看到它是最好的。”他停下来，看到两个男人看着他的笑容。 “当然看到你很快就会陷入困境。托德必须离开。”他补充道，最后一点只是为了减少他们的享受。

“当然是一件小事。”杰森笑着说，他的头发乱糟糟的。 “我很好，顺便说一下你是受欢迎的。”他吃了一口肉桂卷，而达米安盯着他，他漫不经心地把手指插在草莓果酱罐里，然后用男孩的高领黑毛衣上把它清理干净。 “哦，对不起达米，我现在甚至都在我们之间。”他笑着抑制着笑声。

“你真令人讨厌托德，你毁了我的衣服。”他咆哮着，杰森笑道，“我会 - 我将把你的毫无价值的身体里的生命毁灭。”当杰森伸出手臂时，他几乎把自己扔到了他身上。用一只手埋在达米安的脑袋上阻止他。

“你会杀了我？不知道它是否真的会起作用，你知道吗？”杰森微笑着说”冷静下来，坐在这里有一些 - ”达米安愤怒的动作伸手去碰他，但他实际上不能碰到那个年纪较大的男孩。

“杰森，小心你的手臂，不要欺负你的兄弟。”布鲁斯终于组织了他们的争吵。 “达米安，停止制造死亡威胁并感谢你今天帮助阿尔弗雷德。”当阿尔弗雷德管理杰森的药时，他摇了摇头。

门大声打开，迪克跳过达米安和杰森用力用抱着他们。在门框上，蒂姆用手捂住口袋，穿着他臭名昭着的blasé表情T恤，看着其他三个男孩，杰森和达米安试图摆脱迪克的控制，布鲁斯摇了摇头。当杰森把头撞到迪克的右肩上时，他慢慢起身。

“远离我，迪克！”杰森喊道，可能更多的是诅咒而不是名字。

“马上释放我，格雷森！”达米安终于挪到左边。

“但伙计们。”迪克噘嘴，抓住枕头上的一块肉桂卷。

“嘿，那是我的。”杰森试图从他的手中取出滚筒，达米安在床上抱怨并用双手从他的毛衣上擦掉面包屑。

“更正：这是你的，小翅膀。”他举起手臂，跪在床上。

“一些阿司匹林，布鲁斯老爷？”阿尔弗雷德在斜倚扶手椅旁边逗乐了，布鲁斯感谢并一口气喝了它。

在挨饿以及他昨晚的第二次死亡之后的一些情感挑战，杰森终于得到了他的食物，当然不是没有另一次拥抱攻击。迪克无法控制他的水汪汪的眼睛，因为他没有为杰森而去，并向他保证他永远不会再独自，他没有必要，他们会修理它，任何东西，一切，在一起......用悲伤的笑声开玩笑说，我真的希望现在还为时不晚。但是......床垫在他身下感觉更加困难，床头板现在由粗糙的岩石制成，他抬起头，沉默了一会儿。

“如果我可以的话，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德靠近，握住他的手，就好像他能读出他的想法一样，老人再次张开嘴“对家人来说永远不会太晚，因为快乐。”杰森闭上眼睛，感觉他的一只手被老人揉捏，他把它捏住表示回应，阿尔弗雷德微笑着。 “现在我要失陪了，少爷们”他轻轻地擦了擦杰森的手离开了房间。

一直安静的蒂姆坐在床边，坐在羽绒被的下摆上，“我们很担心，”他终于用低沉的声音说道：“我很担心，我们试图把它找回来，飞机......我们试图拯救你，但警察来到这里......我们失败了，我失败了......作为一个英雄，作为一个儿子和兄弟。“他几乎低声说。

“不，你没有，你们没有。”布鲁斯说道直听。 “如果这是我的错，我应该注意到它的到来。我不仅把杰森，还有你们所有人都处于危险之中。“他不舒服地将他的嘴压了一条细线。

“蒂姆，你不可能知道，我......我只是不知道昨晚发生了什么事。”杰森对小男孩说。 “据我所知，我是这个家族的害群之马，你不可能取代我的位置，成为最大的失败者Timbo。”他所说的有趣的语气并没有掩饰他陈述的痛苦。

“不确定排名是否仍然存在，考虑到你现在是大学毕业生，”迪克选择了轻松的语气。

“不开玩笑，你是一个大学的毕业生，哈佛小子？”蒂姆抬起眼睛，布鲁斯微笑着。 “至少现在你可以把大学儿子的压力全部给自己了。”他发出一声轻浮的声音。

“也许那个机构会让你的大脑值得与我的智慧共存。”达米安评论道。

“不要太兴奋。我把它弄丢掉了。“杰森睁开眼睛，低头撞在他下面的枕头上。

“杰森......”布鲁斯带着不确定的希望。

“不，请不要......拜托。”他叹了口气，“我想我现在想独自一人。”

虽然杰森并没有想到他们都会尊重他的选择并且带着可怜的借口离开，但另一方面布鲁斯想要再推他一点，但是专员和GCPD侦探刚刚到达那里，阿尔弗雷德回来接他们。

 ————

房子的每个成员都在进行审问，但是在洞穴中，整个绑架计划已经在红罗宾的档案中，所有涉案人员最终都将被监禁。周末结束时，罗宾和夜翼已经清理了飞机，没有留下任何与蝙蝠侠有关的痕迹，也没有机会检查飞行员的身体并找出他咖啡中使用的毒药。莱斯利已经停下来检查他们，并向警方发表了自己的陈述，整个上午一直持续到下午早些时候的询问，布鲁斯和杰森是最后一个也是最长的一个，当那天晚上他们重播时，变得沉重和紧张的情绪在他们的脑海里徘徊一遍又一遍，最后布鲁斯让戈登局长离开，他的书房门在那天第100次被关闭了。

他叹了口气，疲惫地在旧木地板上来回踱步，瞥了一眼皮革沙发和书架。他站在房间的中央，感觉太阳从窗户的一个缝隙中爬过窗户，他的眼睛跟着光束到了他旧的黑色桃花心木桌子后面的架子上的一个空位，旁边是空的小银色衣架。从哥谭学院的体操队到布鲁德海文的警察部门获得的几枚奖牌，另一侧有两个框架，展示了一张来自美国的5.0 GPA文凭，GED和一个蝙蝠和鸟类飞行的奇妙草图，全部由纸莎草纸上的古墨水制成。在桌子上放着一个金色的奖杯，侦探们在分析后把它带给他，他走到桌边擦着闪亮的金属，对着它微笑，怎么可能是这样的物体，就像那些，他再次抬起头来，对他来说意义重大？他小心翼翼地把它捡起来转过身去，看着他父母的肖像，就像现在一样微笑。他再次环顾四周，停在阳光轻轻吻着的地方，小步走到它的前面，举起手臂放置奖杯，调整它完美贴合不再空洞的地方。

门慢慢地打开，杰森想象着布鲁斯把手臂举到架子上，金色光线从奖杯里反射出来，他名字映照在布鲁斯的脸，在第二次翘起嘴唇的时候男人转过头看着他，杰森闭上眼睛，他不想相信任何一件事，这只是一个他很快就会醒来的梦想，他悄悄地走进书房，关上他身后的门，牛仔裤口袋里的手机再次嗡嗡作响，它是泰勒，汉娜或马特或萨沙在他们的小组聊天，或者也许是罗伊科莉，他们发短信，打电话，尽管如此他还是说了很多话“很高兴你没事”，“希望我很快见到你”

“布鲁斯，”他终于不知道如何盯着他看......

“杰森，我知道这可能听起来很自私，我知道我可能没有权利问你我在问什么但Jay......”杰森向后移动头抬起头。 “我不能袖手旁观，看着你抛弃你所做的一切，你想要的，你去了那里，你得到了它。”布鲁斯盯着他的眼睛仍然固定在天花板上。 “由于我做错了什么，我不能让你摆脱它。”

“这并不像任何人对此表示，他妈的，这一切都是关于你的，你是唯一一个获得所有这些信用的人，昨晚只是一个小证据”杰森把目光投向了那个男人，他生气但是听起来很伤心“告诉我B，你怎么建议我再次踏上波士顿？”这些话可能是快而艰难的，但在内心深处，他实际上是在寻找答案，他想要答案。

“老实说，我不知道Jay，”布鲁斯看到了他眼中的伤害“但我们可以解决这个问题，我们总是这么做。”他提出，杰森避开他盯着地板，然后在旁边桌旁。 “请尝试，不是为了我，不是为了任何人，而是为了你自己，不要放弃它，你应该得到它，该死的，Jay你应该得到更多。”布鲁斯绕过桌子，杰森把他的重量从一条腿转到另一个。 “如果有什么我能做的......”

“给我一辆保时捷，我会好起来的。”杰森假笑着像男孩子一样，布鲁斯忍不住笑了笑，他们尴尬地站了一会儿，决定他们是否应该互相拥抱，最后布鲁斯和他互相拥抱。 “呃......当我们不仅仅是要死的时候，我觉得这不行。”Jason哼了一声，顺利地推开了。  
   
————

本周的时间快速略过，他们很快恢复了生活，神谕已经照顾了杰森的所有文件并帮助媒体了解了他从死亡案件中回来的事情，他本应该在下周一早上回到大学，阿尔弗雷德曾帮助过他收拾所有东西和他需要的一些东西。格林伍德教授坚持认为布鲁斯会和杰森一起来，布鲁斯认为这将是一个很好的机会来了解他儿子住在哪里。男们讨论商业和无趣的主题的早午餐差点让杰森睡着，当他们回到车上时，他松了一口气，短暂的路程和后，他们在他看起来太过于干净整洁的房间。

“阿尔弗雷德来过这里，不是吗？”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，扫视了这个地方。

杰森把书包放在床边，把自己扔在完美整洁的床单上，感觉到背后一个他没注意到的不舒服的小物件，一只手拿出一个小黑盒子，小心翼翼地看着布鲁斯，他一直耸着肩膀。然后走到窗前。他打开盒子，盯着里面的车钥匙，这不是普通的车钥匙，是保时捷的钥匙，他跟着布鲁斯走到车窗，看到全新的红色车停在了建筑下。

“你知道我只是开玩笑吧？”

“你呢？”布鲁西哑口无言，杰森摇摇头试图隐藏一个笑容。

门打开了，棒球飞向杰森的脑袋，布鲁斯在半空中抓住它，马特笑着抬起头，“哦，嘿，韦恩先生”他带着歉意的表情迎接。 “JP你已经离开很久了，你好吗？”马特问道。

他们交谈的时候，布鲁斯离开了，早上在图书馆度过，晚上试图拯救哥谭，波士顿，或整个世界，星期五在联谊会派对或酒吧或与法外者一起过，长时间的周末回到庄园与其他男孩争吵，这是一个他喜欢的永无止境的名单，生活可能是美好的，生活是美好的，至少有些时候。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为jaylad


	10. Chapter 10

爱略特屋(The Eliot House)*从来就不适合杰森的性格，他的每一个动作都让他感到紧张，虽然这与他上课的建筑的轻松舒适的氛围不同，他是来处理这件事的，他的室友做了，所有其他的房子做了，所以他也要这么干。他再次在房间里踱来踱去，他已经收拾好东西，站在镜子前端详自己，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德一直坚持让他穿着意大利天鹅绒西装，杰森拿走了那套西装但还是继续穿着牛仔裤和匡威加上精美的夹克，他盯着看，试图承认自己的形象，哦，妈的！他默默地嘲笑自己紧张的伊玛研究生院毕业典礼！这种认识让他傻傻笑起来。杰森坐在他的床上，手指磨蹭着他桌子上的木头，仍心烦意乱地忍不住笑。再过一个小时，他就要去参加典礼了，杰森托德将会获得哈佛大学学位，他在他的脑海里预想了一千次，但这仍然是超现实的。

“被毕业典礼压垮了？”泰勒说，他和马特穿着西装进入房间，走廊里的人似乎很激动所以他们关上了门。

杰森轻笑着把注意力转向他们，“只是我从来没想过能做到。”

“我也没想过。”马特懒洋洋地坐在床上，“我的意思是你逃了多少课？”他开玩笑说他们笑了起来“只是开玩笑”，他瞥了一眼另外两个“我也有点紧张，你知道吗？” 

“是的，感觉就像昨天我们才第一次走在这些院子一样”泰勒在谈话中添加了怀旧感。

“我会想念你们两个白痴的。”杰森笑着说。

“我也是，我猜我们从现在就要开始各走各的路了？”泰勒坐在空荡荡的扶手椅前坐下。

“是的，我和你一起度过了生命中的时光。”马特笑着摇摇头，生动地摇了摇头，“仪式很快就要开始了，我们得快点到礼堂去，女孩们可都在等我们。”他站起来，泰勒跟着他的举动，“是时候把你的头罩换成学位帽了。”马特对杰森微笑着伸出手。

“什么？”杰森困惑地说，他抓住马特的手，站了起来。

“我们......我们知道你的晚上的工作。”泰勒解释道。

“什么？怎么样？从何时起？你为什么不早点说出来？“杰森看起来很质疑也很担心。

“但是没关系。”马特说“因为这不会改变任何事情，你仍然是我们的朋友，而我们知道的JP是一位好朋友。”他激烈地说。

“另外，我们可以勒索你，在我们需要的时候支持我们。”泰勒伸出舌头，开玩笑地给他轻轻一拳，“让我们走吧，我们会迟到的。”他们开着玩笑走出房间。

院子看起来像是一个远处开放的蚁丘，博士，硕士，本科生，工作人员，各种委员会成员，穿着黑色和红色长袍和毕业帽的人到处走来走去。杰森盯着他自己的帽子，右边的流苏慢慢地摆动着，他周围的声音逐渐消失到无法识别的声音，所有这些声音都让他回到了他第一次学会阅读的年纪，用街道标志，食物罐头的话来弥补而且基本上任何包含信件的东西，在威利斯开始酗酒，过去的日子里涉及更严重的罪行之后的方式，然后是大喊大叫，打架，关上门，扔眼镜，用威利斯能找到的任何东西伤害他和凯瑟琳，所以当杰森没有把自己放在威利斯和他的母亲之间时，他会在壁橱里得到安全，用一个小手电筒读取旧衣服上的褪色标签，同时凯瑟琳会用药片安慰自己，他会尝试阅读小包装试图明白那些难以理解的话，然后来了注射器，所以他再次躲在壁橱里，以隔绝浴室里令人不安的咯咯笑声。就像他和那两个好朋友在旅行中的大部分时间都比杰森想象的来的愉快。有时一个美好的一天，他的妈妈不会使用药物，她会和他一起读书，她最后跪下来，亲吻他，说他会走多远，以及她对他多么自豪。我现在这妈妈，我走得很远。他忍不住在帽子上掉了一滴眼泪，便把它放在头顶上。

一名工作人员将他从他的思绪中拉出来，递给他一个白色的三角形图腾，在其三边形成大胆的黑色字母，形成“英语”一词，这家伙向他和其他毕业生解释他们应如何排队和在舞台前坐下来。他们同步出发，有打击乐演奏，杰森环顾一圈观众席，有那么多人以至于他没能找到他的家人。他坐下来，仪式开始，人们交谈，演讲和祝贺都得到了骄傲和喜悦的掌声，他的同伴的喜悦使他们觉得他们都坐在云层之上。当他们开始按名字呼唤每个学生时，杰森变得越来越焦虑和紧张。就是这样，我有一个大学学位，他的双手出汗，嘴唇微微颤抖，他们开始“T”，然后走到中间过道，他后面和前面都有一行人，不久他就踩着小楼梯上台，他们叫出了他的名字，西蒙斯先生把他的文凭递给了他，就在他看到他们的那一刻。

“那是我的弟弟！干得漂亮Jay！”(原文为大写斜体字)院子里传来迪克 格雷森的喊叫声，每个人都盯着他看。

在短短的一秒钟里，他看到五个穿着黑色衣服的男人站立起来，鼓掌并对他微笑，他闭上眼睛，脸颊尴尬地红着，当他睁开眼睛时，他们仍然站着微笑，迪克握住他的拳头放在胸前，蒂姆给了他竖起大拇指，另一只手拿着相机拍摄，达米安试图隐藏住笑容，无声地将双手藏在口袋里，阿尔弗雷德点点头，优雅地仿佛不期待任何更少的东西。他和布鲁斯只是用手指擦掉眼泪，嘴里说着“我为你感到骄傲”，杰森感觉到他被所有人爱着。

杰森向上举起一只手臂，挥动着手里的东西。

————————————  
*：哈佛大学12栋本科生宿舍楼之一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完成啦哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 请大家务必给原作者一个kudos！


End file.
